Break the Rules
by Flame Within Ice
Summary: Fred and George find a mysterious book called The Inofficial Rulebook of Hogwarts and go around breaking every single rule. What fun! Crosses over into several different books and movies.
1. The Finding of the Book

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the beginning of the sequel of The Inofficial Rulebook of Hogwarts! Read on! Read on! Review on! Review on!**

**The Finding of the Book **

_Location: Filch's Office  
Year: 1_

Fred and George sat in Filch's office (again), trying not to tune out the words coming out of the caretaker's mouth. They were mercifully saved the prospect of having to answer an unheard question when there came a loud crash from somewhere above them.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, and stomped out of the office. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. The plan was working. While George kept a lookout for the return of Filch, Fred yanked open the drawer of confiscated objects. He sifted eagerly through it, looking for something interesting. Snatching an apparently blank piece of parchment on the grounds that anything ordinary in the drawer was most likely highly interesting, Fred uncovered a leather-bound book.

Lifting it reverently from a pile of Dungbombs, Fred turned it this way and that. "Hey, George, look at this!" he said excitedly. George looked over at it. In elegant gold script was emblazoned on the cover, proclaiming the book to be _The Inofficial Rulebook of Hogwarts. _

_"In_official?" George wondered, puzzled. "Isn't that misspelled?"

"Who _cares_? This is excellent!" Fred shot back, and stowed the parchment and book in a robe pocket. He shut the drawer quickly and returned to sitting with an apparently forlorn expression on his face as Filch returned.

With luck, they scraped by a single detention, and left Filch's office in a hurry. Reaching the Gryfinndor common room, Fred pulled the book out of his robes. Flipping it open, he discovered pages of rules, also written in an ornate script.

"Well, with this rulebook, there's only one thing we can do with it," Fred decided.

"Burn it?" George suggested. "It's a _rule_book."

"Yes, George, but rules were made for us to break," Fred grinned.

"You're not getting at what I think you're getting at, are you?" George said slowly.

"Of course!" Fred's grin now began to take on an expression of insanity. "We just go through and break every single rule!"


	2. World Passageways

**Note: The lines spoken by Frodo and Gandalf are from the _movie, _not the book. So while it is close to the book wording, it isn't quite the same. And the archway inscription is from the book, meaning "One ring to rule them all". **

**World Passageways**

_Location: On Christmas Holiday in New Zealand  
Year: 1_

Fred and George wandered around the pristine New Zealand countryside, currently engaged in mountain-climbing. Their dad had won a vacation for the whole family, and now here they were. Fred breathed in a gulp of air and sighed. He sat down on a rock and looked at George. "So, pretty good view up here, then?" he asked his brother.

George inspected the view critically. "Yes, I suppose...hey, what's that?" he said, startled, catching sight of a strange stone archway. It was hidden behind a large, overgrown bush to the side of the path. George walked over cautiously and pulled aside a branch. The arch was revealed in full, and Fred bounded over to look.

"What is it?" Fred wondered, gazing in awe at the archway. The air framed by the stone shimmered slightly, almost as if a slight fog had been captured in that one spot. In ornate script around the top of the arch were the words: "_Ash nazg durbatulûk_".

"Dunno," George replied. "Wonder what it does." Almost as if drawn by the mystery of the stone and its strange inscription, the twins stepped forward until their feet touched the fog. There was a rushing sound, the world began to spin, and snatches of words whipped by..."Frankly, my dear, I don't..."..."...the Kraken sleepeth..."..."Forward, the Light Brigade!"...until finally they stopped, and, as the world spun into focus, a phrase was stated in its entirety: "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them..." And Fred and George fell flat on their faces into the study of a hobbit.

"Amidst the screams, they discerned two words: Shire, and Baggins," Gandalf said grimly.

"Shire! Baggins! But that would lead them _here_!" Frodo cried. Then he caught sight of the two new arrivals. "Erm...who're you?" The whole dramatic effect was completely ruined.

"I'm Fred. That's George," Fred explained hastily. "Not certain what happened, one second we were in New Zealand, outside this funny archway, the next we were here."

"Are you wizards?" Gandalf asked with interest. "I happen to be one myself."

"Um, funny you should say that, because in fact, so are we," George managed.

"Really! How intriguing! Where in Middle-Earth are you from again?" Gandalf queried.

"Er...Middle-Earth?" Fred echoed. "We're from England, but we're on vacation in New Zealand."

"Ah! The passageways between worlds have opened!" Gandalf exclaimed. "You are not from our world, are you?"

"Honestly?" Fred asked. "No, definitely not. And what do you mean, passageways between worlds?"

Gandalf gestured to a few chairs. Frodo, who was still looking upset that his dramatic line had been ruined, sat down in one. Fred and George occupied two more. Sitting down heavily in a comfy armchair, Gandalf took out his pipe and lit it, before beginning an explanation. "In many legends, the people found ways to travel between worlds. They found ways into books, and other legends, and made-up places. One particular time, a girl, no more than fourteen, took a book and set out through many worlds, writing rules in her book as she went. She claimed to be a witch when she came here, and asked about Sauron, Aragorn, and the Ring. Asked about everyone, in fact. And then she left. No one here knows what became of her and her book of rules," Gandalf shrugged. "For all we know, the legend wasn't real."

"This...book of rules," Fred said cautiously. "Does your legend say what it was called?"

"Oh, yes," Gandalf answered, blowing a smoke ring. "_The Inofficial Rulebook of Hogwarts, _or some such nonsense. It was meant as a way to bring the different worlds together in their time of need. The idea was that people would travel between the worlds, helping each other finish their problems. For example, we have Sauron, the Dark Lord, who is returning to power. Already the Nazgûl have set out from Minas Morgol to find the Ring of Power, which is right here." Gandalf nodded at Frodo, who was holding a small golden ring.

"Would you like to come with us back to our world, then?" George asked. "We can regroup and find out a way to help you."

"That would be very kind of you," Gandalf smiled. He put out his pipe and took his staff in hand. "If, indeed, the ability to travel between worlds has appeared once more, than I believe I know an incantation that will take us back to your world. Where are you from?"

"New Zealand, on Earth, in the year 2011," Fred said promptly.

Gandalf nodded and drew a complex symbol on the floor of the house. "Come on then, Frodo. You may be needed," the old wizard muttered a few words over the symbol and the air around it began to shimmer with a slight fog.

The four residents, two from one world, two from another, stepped into the fog together. The air rushed by and the world spun. Snatches of different worlds came through, and finally a single phrase was revealed: "There was nothing about the starry sky that night that suggested that stange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country..."...and the world spun into focus. Fred, George, Gandalf, and Frodo stumbled out of the stone archway and back into New Zealand.

Blinking, Frodo looked around. "This doesn't look much different from the mountains of Middle-Earth, at least the way Bilbo describes them," he added.

"Strange," Gandalf muttered. "You have the Ring?" By way of answer, Frodo held up the shiny object. "Good, good. So, where to, Fred and George?"

"Down the mountain, I suppose," Fred decided. "This is going to take ages to explain to mum."


	3. First Rule: Check

**Ah, I finally got around to typing up the next chapter! Yay! **

First Rule: Check

Mrs. Weasley's first act upon seeing her two sons accompanied by a Merlin lookalike and a scruffy three-foot-tall barefooted person was to scream.

"Oi, Mum, calm down!" Fred attempted to placate her. "This is the wizard Gandalf, and this a hobbit named Frodo."

"AAAAAHHH!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Madame, if you would please settle down," Gandalf said gently. "We are travelers from another world known as Middle-Earth. We are in something of a predicament, the hour grows late, and we have come here to seek your counsel."

"...what?" Mrs. Weasley was taken back by this interesting announcement.

"We found this arch thingy while we were out, and it took us to another world," George simplified(?). "These two-well, more like Gandalf, really-told us this legend about different worlds coming together in their times of need to help each other or something."

"How does that make any sense whatsoever? That was the most pathetically dimwitted explanation I have ever heard," Fred informed his brother.

"Ah, now, it makes sense _because _it's so pathetically dimwitted!" George answered triumphantly.

"I just got a strange case of deja vu," Fred blinked. "Like in another reality, we've said something like this before..."

"What are you two going on about?" 9-year-old Ron padded into the room, stopping short at the sight of Gandalf and Frodo. "Who're they?"

"World-travellers," Fred told him.

"Ah," Ron nodded and went back to the realm of sleep from whence he came.

Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to try and figure out what you two just said. You met these two people and want to help them with something. That's all my mind wants to know," she said.

"Okay! Come on, Frodo, Gandalf!" Fred grinned and pointed down a hallway to their room. "We have to start planning how you're going to defeat Sau-thingy, and I know just the book that can help!"

* * *

_Location: Platform 9 and 3/4  
Year: 2 (for Fred and George)_

"How is this going to help?" Frodo asked, handing the Ring cautiously to the red-headed twins. They reminded him strangely of his distant cousins, Merry and Pippin, which probably wasn't a good thing. Last time he'd seen them, they'd set off a giant dragon firework.

"It probably won't," Fred shrugged. "But it's a rule not to do this in the _Inofficial Rulebook of Hogwarts_, so therefore we must break it."

George flipped the Ring into the air and caught it. The shiny object caught the eye of several Muggles passing by, and they stopped to watch as the whistling George walked over to the barrier between 9 and 10, waved at them all, slipped the Ring on his finger, and vanished from sight.

Panic ensued among the Muggles.

"I wonder if the Ministry can detect the magic of that ring," Fred mused.

"I wonder if the Black Riders can sense the Ring's presence here," Frodo said nervously.

Through the running Muggles and the confused railway officers, George came sauntering over. He returned the Ring to Frodo and grinned triumphantly at George. "Rule number one, 'You are not allowed to slip a gold ring onto your finger while simultaneously passing through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4'. Check."


End file.
